


Does He Know?

by anythingpastorpresent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingpastorpresent/pseuds/anythingpastorpresent
Summary: Tony has no idea how it starts, but it does, and he has a feeling it's going to end well.Steve and Bucky both have that look. The one that he's about to get fucked to within an inch of his life, and beg for more. He shudders in anticipation.





	Does He Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 18+ in this fic.

Tony has no idea how it starts, but it does, and he has a feeling it's going to end well.

Steve and Bucky both have that  _ look _ . The one that says he's about to get fucked to within an inch of his life, and beg for more. He shudders in anticipation.

"You've been working an awful lot lately, Tony," Steve says, stroking the back of his hand across Tony's face. It leaves his skin tingling.

Bucky is pressed up behind him with both arms wrapped around Tony's shoulders, voice low and gravelly in his ear. "Yeah, doll, you never seem to have time for us, anymore," he taunts, one hand lifting the hem of Tony's shirt and sliding to his waist. "All this work for that prodigy of yours; a man could get jealous, the amount of time you spend either with or thinking about him." His lips press soft against Tony's throat, right behind the cut of his jaw, before he opens his mouth to suck a hickey into Tony’s skin.

Tony manages to hold back the sounds his body wants to make, though his breath escapes him in a gasp.  "I'm- I'm s-sorry," he stutters. "I had- had to reinstall his parachute and -  _ oh _ \- upgrade the outer layer of fabric to be more t-tear resistant- s-so- so he doesn't-" His explanation devolves into a moan when Steve leans in to bite Tony's bottom lip.

"We know you care about the kid, Tony," he says, gently running his tongue over the bite. "That's no excuse to neglect your boyfriends."

"I didn't mean- Please- I'm sorry…"

Steve's hands go to Tony's waist, left one covering Bucky's and squeezing. He hums, looking Tony up and down, assessing. "What do you think, Buck? Should we let Tony make it up to us?"

Bucky's left hand has moved down and started working the button and fly of Tony's jeans. "I don't know about you, Stevie, but I'm more than willing to let him try," he says, finally getting the pants open. His hand cups Tony's erection through his boxer-briefs, squeezing gently, and Tony cries out.

"God- I can make it up to you, I swear, just- please, just let me- don't stop." If he weren't so desperate and out of his head, Tony knows he would probably be embarrassed about begging, but right now he's too close to the edge to care.

Bucky chuckles. "Look at him, Steve. He's desperate for it. Aren't you, doll?"

Tony nods, unable to hide his flush.

Steve seems to agree, because he finally leans in to kiss Tony properly, wet and messy and perfect, while Bucky goes back to marking Tony’s neck, palming him through the fabric of his underwear. When Steve pulls away, Tony is dazed and breathless.

"You look so beautiful like this," Steve murmurs, stroking Tony's face with his thumb. "So… _ needy _ for us. Doesn't he look beautiful like this, Bucky?"

Bucky, who has moved to suck and nip marks all along Tony's neck, just moans in agreement.

Between Bucky's ministrations, and Steve looking at him like he's something precious, Tony is close to the edge and if they don't stop, this is all going to be over before it's started. He grabs Bucky's forearm with one hand and puts the other on Steve's chest, and they get the message right away; somehow they always know exactly how to read Tony, even when he doesn't want them to. At the moment, it's more helpful than annoying.

"Getting too close, sweetheart?" Steve says. "Alright, we wouldn't want you to come too soon, would we, darling?" Tony whimpers at the use of the pet names, causing Steve to chuckle.

Bucky places a sloppy kiss on Tony's cheek, then Steve's. "I, for one, think we're all wearing way too many clothes," he says, and Tony can't help but agree.

The three of them are stripped in record time, Tony on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed, while Steve and Bucky stand in front of him, stroking themselves and looking at him like they're going to devour him. Tony gulps.

"Alright, darling, how do you wanna do this?" Steve asks, while Bucky runs a hand through Tony's hair, stroking. Tony's eyes automatically slip shut as he leans into it. Bucky had once compared him to a cat, claiming he purred if you pet him just right, and Tony's still not entirely sure he was completely joking. He tries not to make any purr-like noises, but it’s hard to focus on anything but the fingers in his hair.

Something bumps against Tony's lips, and he opens his eyes to find Steve's dick in front of him. He pokes his tongue out for a taste, licking from the bottom of the head to the slit, and Steve inhales sharply and swears.

"Fuck, Tony, your mouth…I want to fuck you; can I fuck your mouth, sweetheart?"

Tony responds by moaning and opening his mouth, tongue out. Steve groans and lets his cock rest on Tony's tongue, and Tony closes his mouth around the head and sucks.

"Fuck!" Steve throws his head back, and Tony can see him shaking with tension, trying not to thrust into his mouth.

"Keep that up, and this is gonna be over pretty quickly, doll," Bucky teases. Then he lowers his voice and adds, "And I was hoping to fuck you with my fingers while Stevie fucks your face," and Tony whines, giving Steve one last hard suck before popping off. "Please," he begs thickly.

"So polite." Bucky leans down to take Tony's face in his hand to kiss him hard, sucking on his tongue before pulling back and getting on the bed behind Tony.

Being on his knees like this for Steve and Bucky feels good, like being drunk without the dizziness or nausea or hangover. He's only semi-aware of time passing around him, so it could be an hour or it could be a few seconds later when he feels something slick and hard touch his hole. He exhales, relaxing and pushing back, and Bucky's metal finger slides into him smooth and easy like he was made to take it--he thinks maybe he was. Steve is cradling his head, running his fingers through Tony's hair and murmuring things that make Tony feel all warm and shivery.

He doesn't realize he's been talking, begging, until he tunes back in to what Steve is saying, "-you're so desperate, aren't you? It's beautiful on you. Love it when you get like this, when you get all needy like you'd sit on our cocks all day, if you could. Would you like that, Tony? I bet everyone else would appreciate the view-" Steve is babbling, and Tony's doesn't know if he even knows what he's saying, until Steve says, "What would Peter say if he saw you like this?" and Tony's vision nearly whites out.

"Does he know, Tony?" Steve says, and Tony can hear the smirk in his voice. He makes a questioning noise, trying to push himself back on Bucky's fingers, but the grip the soldier has on his right hip is firm.

"Does Peter know?" Steve asks again. "Does he know what a needy little cockslut you are?"

Tony's moan could probably be heard on another continent, if they're really listening. "Please…"

"Please what, Tony?"

"Fuck me," he growls. "Please, Steve, Bucky, please, please fuck me,  _ god _ , I need it." Bucky's got three fingers in his ass now, spreading and stretching him and intentionally avoiding his prostate, which is probably for the best but it feels kind of like torture.

Still petting his hair, Steve groans, "What do think he would do if he saw you like this, Tony? If your little protégé walked in right now and saw you like this; saw his mentor on his knees, begging for our cocks?"

"Ah!" If somebody doesn't get their cock inside him soon, mouth or ass, Tony's going to call for two of his suits to hold them down, while Tony rides them slow and deep-

"…Mr. Stark?" And, god, Peter walks in right at that moment, looking just as wide-eyed and beautiful as he did that first time that Tony met him.

Steve, to his credit, doesn't seem fazed in the slightest. "Oh, hey, Peter. We were just talking about you."

"Y-you were?" Peter stutters. "What's…going on?"

"Buck and I were just helping Tony out with a project. We could use your help, actually. Do you think you could stick around?" Steve is infuriatingly calm and collected, and if he weren't currently on his knees being finger-fucked by one of his super soldier boyfriends, Tony would punch the other one in the face.

Probably. Maybe with his lips. And tongue.

Peter looks like a deer caught in headlights. "…Uh…o-okay, sure. Um, what did you…need me to do?" He takes one hesitant step forward, pausing, until Steve waves him over the rest of the way.

"Hold his head up for me." Strong, slim hands slide through his hair and tug gently. Tony's eyes flutter shut, and then he feels a bigger hand on his cheek, thumb tugging his lower lip down, before he feels Steve's cock slide back into his mouth,  _ finally _ .

"That's it, that’s it…good boy, Tony. You have such a sweet, perfect mouth,  _ fuck _ ."

He opens his eyes when he hears Peter make a strangled sound, and the kid's eyes are wide on the sight of Steve's huge dick fucking into Tony's mouth. His eyes are almost glazed over with lust, and Tony doesn't think he's seen a sight more beautiful.

At this point Peter is stroking his head more than holding it up, running those gentle fingers through his hair in a way that makes him shiver, but that's okay, because Tony is fantastic at sucking Steve's dick and Peter's hands feel really, really nice.

"Oh, wow…that's…deep." Peter's voice sounds kind of awed, which makes him feel kind of proud and sends another bolt of pleasure shooting through him.

Steve makes a noise of agreement. "He takes it so well, doesn't he? Buck, let's get him onto his back."

The sudden emptiness when Steve and Bucky pull out of him is jarring, and when Peter's hand leaves  he can't keep himself from whimpering, but he's being flipped onto his back before he realizes it, head hanging over the edge of the bed. He opens his mouth to let Steve slide his dick back in, relaxes his throat. He’s floating, warm and blissed out and everything is perfect.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Steve's big hand reach for Peter's smaller one and bring it to Tony's throat, pressing gently right where he knows they can feel the small nudge of Steve’s cock in his throat. The noise Peter makes when he feels it goes straight to Tony's neglected dick.

"…feel it?" Steve is saying, and when he pulls back and starts fucking Tony's throat in earnest, Peter leaves his hand cupping Tony's throat. Tony reaches up with one hand, hooking his finger into the belt loop on Peter's jeans, pulls him closer, and just holds on.

Bucky, meanwhile, has pulled his fingers out again, but before he can protest, Tony feels the heat of Bucky's breath between his thighs, waiting, and then feels his tongue stroke against his hole and Tony wails.

He doesn't know how long Bucky and Steve fuck him between them, Steve with his dick and Bucky with his tongue. He still has Peter's hand under his, feeling Steve fuck Tony's throat and their hands. Just as he's starting to get lightheaded, Steve's thrusts start to go uneven, and he's spilling down Tony's throat. Tony groans at the feeling, swallows it all until Steve pulls out and leans down to kiss him upside down.

"-Perfect, you're so perfect, sweetheart, darling, you feel so good, I love you…" Steve mumbles in between kisses, until he feels Bucky laugh (and god, does that feel weird, with Bucky’s tongue in his ass) and pull away to say, "God, Stevie, let him breathe."

Steve swears and Bucky grabs Tony by the hips and pulls him so his head isn't hanging off the edge anymore, which is great except that it takes Peter's hand away from his neck.

But then Peter is sitting next to him, the mattress dipping Tony toward him, so he turns and nuzzles his face into the side of Peter's thigh.

The kid is speechless, which is something Tony's only seen a handful of times. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Tony reaches a hand to palm his erection through his jeans, and Bucky's not doing anything right now, so Tony takes the opportunity to pull Peter so he's turned towards him, where he can reach to undo his jeans.

"M-Mr. Stark…" Peter's voice is an even mix of turned on and embarrassed, and hearing the kid call him that while Tony is trying to get his dick in his mouth is not something Tony ever thought he would find arousing, but, well. Here they are, with Tony's dick twitching and him wondering how he can get Peter to say that again.

"Hey, kid," Bucky says, which, rude, Tony wants Peter’s attention right now. "C'mere, you should try his ass," Bucky continues, so Tony decides he's forgiven.

He doesn't know what they're murmuring about down there, so he looks around for Steve and finds him kneeling beside the bed, chin on his folded arms and eyes half-shut. He gives Tony a soft smile when he sees him watching, then moves to lie down next to Tony and kiss him.

He hears Bucky say something about a "demonstration," and then there's a cock sliding into him and Tony can barely think.

Bucky fucks him hard and fast, glancing off of Tony's prostate every few thrusts. Peter watches with rapt attention, like this is an important lesson that Bucky's teaching him; How to Fuck Tony Stark - that thought makes Tony think of Peter calling Bucky "Professor Barnes," which. Okay. Tony can get behind that; another night, though, because they've already got way too much going on here.

It doesn't take long for Bucky to get close. Tony lifts his legs to wrap them around his waist, and with a dozen more thrusts, Bucky is spilling inside of Tony with a grunt into his neck.

It probably hasn't been that long, but Tony feels like he's been here for hours, days even, just being fucked, being  _ used _ . Then Peter is there, leaning over him, so Tony spreads his legs and plants his feet on the bed.

"Do I, um, need a-?" Peter looks and sounds like he doesn't want to finish that question, which is ironic given that he's literally about to  _ fuck _ Tony, so why would asking about a condom be embarrassing…?

But Bucky, now leaning against the pillows at the head of the bed, looking satisfied and well-fucked, with Steve's head on his stomach - when did they even move? - just waves a hand and says, "Nah, you're fine - it’s your first time, right? He's clean, and Stevie and I can’t even get anything," and then Peter is there, pressing in.

Peter's not any bigger than Steve or Bucky, but Tony still feels full when Peter is all the way inside him, and he pauses, "Are you okay?" he asks quietly. Tony just wraps his legs around Peter's waist like he did with Bucky, and pulls so that Peter has to plant one hand on either side of Tony or fall on top of him - not that he'd exactly be heavy.

Peter's thrusts are slow at first, but deep. Tony squeezes his thighs together, encouraging him to go faster, so Peter speeds up. He looks beautiful above Tony, barely breaking a sweat, and it occurs to Tony that Peter probably has more in common with his super-soldiers than any of them have ever thought about. Looking at his arms, Tony can see they're steady, strong enough to hold Peter above him like this for hours, probably, and the realization of just how much stronger this kid is than him, how much he's probably holding back, fucking Tony right now, is enough to put him that much closer to the edge.

He can't resist wrapping his hands around Peter's biceps, which seems to give him the encouragement he needs to really start fucking Tony in earnest. Peter is making these little huffing noises with each thrust, and then he shifts and suddenly his cock is nailing Tony's sweet spot perfectly.

"C-can I kiss you, Mr. Stark?" Tony doesn't bother answering, just buries his fingers in the soft curls he's been wanting to get his hands in all night, dragging Peter's face down to his own.

Peter's kiss is shy, at first, gentle, but Tony is impatient and when he prods at Peter's lips with his tongue, Peter opens to him beautifully. He explores Peter's mouth, dragging his tongue along teeth, caressing Peter's own tongue, nipping gently at his lips. Tony is right on the precipice of coming, now, and then Peter shifts, holding himself up with one hand while stroking Tony's dick with the other, and Tony is gone.

He shouts wordlessly into Peter's mouth as he comes, entire body tensing as pleasure shoots through his veins like electricity. He can feel Peter's thrusts begin to stutter, so he focuses on clenching down on him, and just as Tony is riding the wave of aftershocks, he feels a flood of warmth before Peter buries his face against Tony's neck.

He doesn't know how long they lay there before Peter tugs at him, trying to turn him around to lay on the bed properly. Tony complies begrudgingly, and when his head is on a pillow, he wraps his arms around Peter and yanks him back down, so his head is resting on Tony's chest.

"Are you okay?" he asks after a moment, voice sounding raw.

Peter snorts and looks at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? I should be the one asking you that, idiot," he says affectionately. After ascertaining that he's telling the truth, Tony nods and pulls his head back down to his chest. Peter huffs, breath warm against Tony's chest. After a moment he murmurs, “Was that what you wanted?” and Tony mumbles something like, “exactly, s’ perfect.”

Bucky is the first to come back from wherever the hell he went when Tony was distracted by the aftermath of a phenomenal orgasm, water bottles in hand. He hands one each to Peter and Tony, who drinks it with barely a breath. Peter has taken only a few sips, so Tony stares at him until Peter rolls his eyes and finishes it off. He lays back down, and after a few moments Bucky joins them, on the other side of Tony.

"You okay, doll?" he asks quietly, searchingly.

Tony huffs a laugh. "Peter already beat you to that question, Bucky-bear. Move faster next time." Bucky rolls his eyes and plants a kiss on Tony's cheek.

Steve comes back with a couple of damp cloths, handing one to Peter and reaching over him to clean Tony off. "Are you alright, Tony? Need anything?"

Tony snorts. "And there's the third one." At Steve's questioning look, he explains, "You're not the first to ask me that. I think you're all in need of some new material. As for what I need," He shifts around until he’s shoved up close against Bucky’s chest and Peter is practically laying directly on top of him, "I need my boyfriend to join me and my other two boyfriends in this bed so that you can all snuggle me until I pass out. That is what I need."

Steve shakes his head fondly, and rather than waste time walking over to the hamper, utilizes his super strength like Tony has told him to before to throw the washcloths so they land somewhere in the bathroom. He gets in bed and tosses an arm around Peter and Tony. FRIDAY dims the lights without anyone asking, and that’s just one of the reasons Tony loves her.

Tony shifts onto his side to get more comfortable, doing his best not to disturb Peter, who's already mostly unconscious, and he feels Bucky's warmth at his back, arm stretched out to hold onto some part of Steve. With Peter wrapped up in his arms, and the two soldiers at their backs to keep them safe, it doesn't take long for Tony to slide into a deep sleep.

 


End file.
